1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two wheeled scooters, and more specifically to a portable, folding, non-motorized scooter, operated by a rider in a standing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two wheel scooters have long been trying to fill a need in transportation. However, they have fallen short of their potential. Despite being lighter and easier to ride than bicycles, they still suffer the inconvenience of being too bulky to be carried along when not being ridden. At their best, prior scooters have been considered an amusing toy.
Motorized scooters have been proposed which can be folded for being carried by the rider. Even so, the portability of the motorized scooters can be strongly questioned when considering the weight of the scooter itself, plus the weight of its engine, plus the weight of the fuel being carried in its fuel tank.
Folding two wheeled scooters are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,832, D 317,954, 4,842,091 and 5,388,659.
Motorized two-wheeled scooters have features that actually limit their usefulness. By having either a gasoline reservoir or an acid/lead battery they are forbidden by law to be carried on public transportation means such as buses and trains. Stores, schools, and banks will not allow them inside their premises, thus limiting their usefulness. A bicycle is a faster, longer range vehicle than a scooter but cannot be carried wherever it is ridden. If a scooter operator is forced to leave it outside the premises or to not be able to board a bus, or a train, the scooter must compete with bicycles.
Present scooters have the same carrying limitations as bicycles. This is the reason why two wheeled scooters have been nearly wiped out of the markets in the world.
Motorized two wheel scooters do little for the rider's health, since there is hardly any exercise involved in riding them. Also, they have proven to be unsafe because of being capable of high speeds while providing little protection.
The traditional non-motorized two wheeled scooters have always been bulky, heavy and some of them are further complicated by the addition of levers, cables and bicycle type brake systems.
Traditional two wheeled scooters are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,913 to Ehlrich, No. 4,911,457 to Ishikawa and 5,470,089 to Witson and Bogdanovich. Hundreds of scooters might have practical or exotic features, but lack the crucial portability or folding capabilities.
Most prior art scooters also lack suitable braking systems. In contradistinction, the instant invention discloses a compact, rugged and reliable braking system which is ideally combined with the portable folding aspects of the invention.